


【evanstan】这么远，那么近（盾冬衍生现代AU）

by Geooogiana



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geooogiana/pseuds/Geooogiana
Summary: 先婚后爱梗





	【evanstan】这么远，那么近（盾冬衍生现代AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 先婚后爱梗

Scott一直不明白Chris选择Seb的原因。倒不是说像他哥那样的派对浪子最终决定结婚是一件怪事，只是Sebastian实在是太普通了。他只是他众多露水情人中的一个，既说不上相貌多么出众，又不是家族势力显赫的主，要知道满足任一条件的男孩女孩从来都没有在Chris的生活中缺席过。所以当Chris和他讲要和Sebastian结婚时，他才意识到，这个平平无奇的罗马尼亚小子，对他哥而言，也许真的有那么一丁点特别。婚礼那天，Scott 看着有点不知所措的Sebastian静静地坐在位置上，自己的哥哥却显然想趁机酩酊大醉一场，他模糊地猜测，或许他哥只想找一个温柔体贴，又能容忍他纵情酒色的一个伴侣罢了。

Evans 夫人对于这位新儿子倒是没什么意见，虽然不愿意承认，她可以说对这桩婚事相当满意。对于被家族利益绑在一起，表面相敬如宾，内心早已痛苦不堪的所谓商业联姻，她早就花了大半辈子来品尝苦果了。而那些打扮的花枝招展的妩媚女人（或者男人），又总是意味着无穷无尽的麻烦。相比之下，乖巧寡言的Sebastian何尝不是一个不错的选择。

不同于外界猜测的，Sebastian对于他的丈夫，他的婚姻，没有分毫飞上枝头变凤凰的窃喜。他知道在这个富甲一方的大家族里，只有谨言慎行才能存活。他不指望Chris真心爱他，甚至谈及“爱”在他们之中都是天大的白日梦。Chris只是喜欢支配自己的感觉，有钱人都这样，Sebastian这样告诫自己，提放着某一天陷进不可能成真的爱情幻想里。

像昨天一样，Sebastian大半夜被一阵窸窸窣窣的开门声吵醒，随即听见了卧室门被打开，然后一阵烟酒味和女人香水味扑面而来。Sebastian选择装睡，而不是质问自己的丈夫晚上去哪里逍遥了，也不是撒着娇说，亲爱的我好想你怎么才回来。他不觉得自己有资格拥有这些，他能做的就是尽量让不去打扰Chris的生活，他觉得自己带来的麻烦已经足够多了，他们不登对的婚姻找来了无数的冷眼和嘲弄。他甚至感到安心，Chris身上那些疯狂酒会的痕迹，无疑是上帝在告诉他，这个男人并没有真的属于自己。真好，这样他就不用因为透支了幸运而负债累累了；真好，他没有不劳而获得到不配得到的奖励。能和他同床共枕，相处朝夕，哪怕只是一个瞬间，他也心满意足了。

他根据浴室门关闭的声音来判断Chris正在准备洗漱。说来奇怪，Chris半夜洗澡从来不开灯，水流开得很小，还会把自己的臭衣服放到洗衣篮里面，并用脸盆把洗衣篮盖上，偷偷摸摸的样子像一个午夜偷情的小女人。Sebastian听着若有若无的水流声，啪嗒啪嗒让人想起多雨的午后，继续坠到甜梦中。

睡的十分安心的人却忽然觉得眼角一痒，就像有蝴蝶掠过他的睫毛。他大大咧咧地揉了一下，翻身的时候发现他的丈夫毫不客气的抢走了一半的被子，于是他伸出脚轻踹了一下对方，来表达自己的不满。

Chris知道人已经被弄醒了，这样他反而变得有些不好意思，暗自揣测Sebastian有没有察觉出，自己刚才吻了他一下。看着Sebastian微张的嘴巴，随着呼吸一起一伏，他突然好想和他讲最近发生的一切，关于临时变卦的投资方，还有投怀送抱的三线嫩模，想告诉他自己最近多么忙碌辛苦，想说告诉他这些辛苦，在每晚回到卧室看到他睡颜的时候，都会一扫而空。

“吵醒你了吗？“，Chris轻声问着。

“呃嗯”，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地应了一句，然后转身背对着Chris，一副打算继续睡的样子。的确他很困，但更主要的是，他不想和Chris说话，他觉得Chris一定不会想和他说什么。他应该扮演好自己的角色，像一只不添麻烦的破布娃娃，一位从不过问的完美丈夫。所以他眼睛都没有睁开，所以他也不知道，自己正在被饱含深情地注视着。而深情目光的主人，接收到了Seb不想理自己的信号，便压抑下去了一吐而快的想法。

接着Sebastian感受到自己的腰被楼住了，他非常配合的往后靠了靠，任由自己在温暖的怀抱中睡去。他总把Chris的这些亲昵的动作，当作Chris的罗曼蒂克派头在作祟，他安慰自己，这些肉体的关系是廉价的，也是他们一纸婚约中暗示的，他Sebastian没必要矫情的扭捏拒绝。只是，他也曾偷偷的奢望过，万一，这些亲密背后不仅仅是人前的故意演戏，或人后的自我催眠，万一，Chris真的喜欢他，或者真的深爱他，就像他对Chris一样呢？

Chris起床的时候，身边的床单已经没有另外一个人的温度了。当他看到床头的宜家水杯，他还是为自己不再是孤身一人而感到幸运。他想起和Scott说自己准备和Sebastian结婚了，Scott满脸惊讶地问道，你确定是他了，他说，就是他了。其实他也说不清为什么Sebastian是特别的那个，他也曾经宣称过自己是不婚主义。不过他也懒得费脑筋去想，和Seb在一起的时候感觉很对，很安心很自然，他想这么一辈子下去，于是就求婚了。他有足够的把握Seb不会拒绝，也知道Seb不会像一个掘金男孩一样，爬到他床上只是为了钱。但是他没有把握Seb真的爱他，他们之间的婚前相处抛去几次火辣的性爱也就不剩什么了。但这个昔日的把妹王子转念一想，都把人“骗“进家门了，爱上自己也是迟早的事了。结婚之后，必定有更多的时间相处相爱了，他的小熊Sebby绝对不会让人失望，不然怎么解释他心头上丘比特射的箭呢。

但婚后的相处时间似乎并没有变多，Chris咬了一大口Sebastian出门前给他留的三明治，一边委屈巴巴地想着。因为繁忙的工作和推不掉的应酬，Chris已经连续一个星期都夜半归家了，而Sebastian因为工作的公司在城市的另一头又总是早早出门（他坚持不要Chris 送他），两人能说上话的时间也没多少。不过这没有消磨掉Chris的意志，他从来都是一个不达到目的不罢休的一个人，他凭借这个特质取得了商业上的巨大成功，他也有自信可以继续赢得佳人的芳心。他当然不满足于和Sebastian结婚，他要这个男人疯狂地爱上自己，决心把自己变成他生命中永远的一部分，立誓他们两个要成为最幸福的爱情鸟。

此时他就像草原上准备狩猎的雄狮，他计划好了一切，他要把一切最美好的东西给心上人，他要浪漫至死，他要两个人在牙掉光的时候仍然你侬我侬，他想让他们的故事变成一部可歌可泣的爱情史诗。他甚至觉得，如果自己是超级英雄，亦不会介意为了Sebastian而与世界为敌。可是，掉入爱情漩涡里的可都是一等一的大蠢蛋呀。他哪还有什么判断力和自信心，只剩下傻乎乎的痴心妄想和时不时的患得患失。在心爱之人面前他压抑着自己的爱意，小心翼翼地像是对待绝世珍宝，总担心一不留神，自己的肆意妄为就伤害到Seb。他知道自己任性的求婚已经打乱了Sebastian原有的生活了，而Seb又总是不懂得抱怨，他总怕自己的纨绔作风给温柔的丈夫带来困扰。于是他如果很晚才回来，都像特工一样尽量不弄出声音，长期不开灯洗澡让他的夜视能力大大提升；他永远尊重Seb的意见，知道他不喜欢应酬和酒会，所以很少要求他陪自己去，也尽量不向他提起过多风尘往事。

但他隐约感受到了Seb的疏远，或者说他觉得两人的关系没有因为婚姻而更加亲近。他有些苦恼，即便得到了这个人，也不知道怎么才能完完全全走进对方的心。他早就习惯了赤裸的调情和纯粹的肉欲，面对真挚和心动，他反而像个大龄儿童一样不知所措。但他必须主动出击了，他可不想再忍受和爱人之间鸿沟般的距离感了。

翻来覆去，他想到可以给对方发短信，这样既不像打电话一样会打扰丈夫的上班，又可以甜丝丝慢悠悠地谈情说爱。真是一个绝妙的主意！他要不动声色的让他的男人拜倒在他的魅力之下，却不知自己表现的完全像个情窦初开的高中生一样。

于是可怜的Sebastian先生，在听上司开批评大会的时候，因为手机提示音太大，而吃了一记恶狠狠的眼刀。他急急忙忙想把手机屏幕摁灭时，看到了一条蹩脚的傻瓜短信，内心抑制不住地扬起了爱意。


End file.
